The present invention relates to torch cutters, and in particular to a guide and accessories therefor.
Mechanized advancement of a cut-off torch along a workpiece is generally known, there having been a variety of machines devised for this general purpose. Some of these employ a lead screw for torch advancement, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,973; 3,713,635; 3,485,306; 2,496,110; 2,448,089; 2,283,347; 2,107,396; 1,696,916; 1,674,843; 1,358,637; British Pat. No. 546,009 and German Pat. No. 339,438. Typically, such machines are permanent type units, although some special purpose units such as the H-beam upper end cutter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,973 can be clamped to the workpiece, or as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,306 and British Pat. No. 546,009 can be magnetically secured to the workpiece. U.S. Pat. 3,908,973 also sets forth one type of screw drive release mechanism.